Confusion
by Noodle-strand
Summary: One chapter small story of Sasunaru or Narusasu I am new : Just a little cuteness between them to lighten up your day.


**It's my first Naru-Sasu fan fiction and to be honest, I don't know how well I did it. It's not usually the thing I write about (I usually write about demons so this could be sketchy!!) so I am sorry if it is a waste of time. Please don't (how do the fans of the manga put it?) "Flame" over the coupling or whatever- Enjoy!**

Naruto padded softly over to the edge of the lake that glistened faintly in the dimming light. He didn't feel much at all like his normal self today; there was no buoyancy inside him, no giddy humour or ecstatic joy for all things Ramen. He felt somehow incomplete.

The loneliness had begun to eat at him again and he remembered how much it had hurt last time, when he was only seven and being rejected from society. Only then he knew the reason for his sufferings. Now, it was different in a whole new way, for one fact, he had plenty of friends: Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke…

Naruto's perfect blue eyes widened in shock and he grabbed a fistful of his shirt to numb the pain of his beating heart. It hurt so much to think about him, only a few miles away, back in his home-town of Konoha.

Why him? He asked himself, hunting deep inside for an answer. Until his thirteenth year he had always been infatuated by Sakura and her girlish charms, why on earth would he desire Sasuke? Sasuke was cold, stubborn and obnoxious but Naruto had treasured him as a secret friend who was calm, steady and undeniably cool!

Naruto laughed to himself in his usual brash way, glad of a moment of solitude and his own abrupt personality once again shining through. Perhaps _desired _was too strong a word, he was sure, if he spent time thinking about it, that he would redeem his view of Sasuke as nothing more than a simple, whole-hearted, wonderful friend. Maybe it should always stay that way.

Naruto was ready to leave and he stretched his legs in anticipation to spring up and be away into the trees, splashing his palms with a fresh trickle of water. He froze as he heard the familiar footsteps approaching him, soft on the heels but heavy on toes; Sasuke.

"Naruto," The mocking voice echoed from behind him, he still did not turn. "Not training then?" The rhetorical question was laced with threads of sarcasm and he smiled shyly to himself before turning.

"No, I'm not training. I was thinking." He giggled and made a fake serious face and thrust a finger at Sasuke, who stood a few meters back. "I was thinking about _you_, Sasuke." Sasuke smirked, perhaps mistakenly taking the truth of his words for a joke or tease, and then, realising the tone in which Naruto spoke the words was not in fact one of challenge, frowned.

"What now?" Sasuke asked and in turn Naruto frowned in genuine perplexity. Had Sasuke reached the source of the answer before him and asking as to how he would express his feelings? Naruto doubted this. To test him he asked:

"You do what you think you must." Naruto liked the way he had answered; in the style of a Hokage of Konoha. The dream of the youth fluttered briefly inside him and his eyes misted over in his hopes for the future. When he properly regained his composure he realised Sasuke had stepped much closer and was now just a few fingertips out of reach, he could feel the warm of his friend's breath on his cheeks.

"Naruto, I must do this then," Sasuke replied quickly and drew up a hand against his neck and kissed him on the lips. Naruto stood still and let it happen whilst trying to figure out his own emotions. _This wasn't how it was supposed to feel…_

Sasuke was much shyer than he had first thought and immediately pulled back after a small second, uttering shallow gasps and maintaining his ultimate lack of eye contact present. He seemed much smaller than before.

"Um," Naruto blushed, not because of what Sasuke had just done but because of how he had felt. He had felt nothing. Naruto became angry by the fact that he could hurt his friend in this way; he didn't know why he had implied what he had.

Naruto jogged back a couple of places and looked with sorrow at Sasuke who began to reach out but paused halfway and pulled back, his head dropping to his chest. When he gazed up again he only managed one word:

"Oh." But Naruto was already gone.

**So, that was it. It's mostly drabble I must admit but please leave a comment, I love them so! Also, I realise Sasuke may of lost his true character near the end and sorry if that happened!!**


End file.
